voyagecenturyfandomcom-20200213-history
Voyage Century Wiki:Administration policy
This page contains the Wiki's administration policy. It describes rules for the blocking of users, page deletion and protection as well as other rules for the wiki's administrators and moderators. Blocking Reasons Editors whose contributions are clearly disruptive to the site or who fail to behave appropriately towards other contributors may be blocked. The possible reasons for blocking include (but are not limited to): * Vandalism * Personal attacks or threats towards other editors * Violating site policies * Spamming links to external sites * Abusing multiple accounts * Creating an account with an unacceptable username * Making unnecessary edits to pages in order to gain wiki achievements * Starting or being involved in user conflicts Duration Usually, the block duration is: * Three days for the first offense * One week for the second offense * One month for the third offense * Any additional offenses may result in a permanent ban (only for registered users). These are just guidelines for usual cases. Blocks and their duration are generally up to the discretion of Wikipedia's administrators. Reviews of permanent blocks Any user who has been permanently banned from the wiki may request the ban be lifted after 12 months has passed from their last infraction of the rules (this includes multiple accounts). *This request should be made to a Bureaucrat, ideally on their talk page. Where this is not possible it should be made on the user's own talk page. Where both of these is not possible, or no response is received after a timely period, this should be relayed via a bureaucrat's wall on Community Central. *When evaluating the request the Bureaucrat is not obliged to assume good faith, where they believe there is a reason for not extending this courtesy, but should be prepared to listen with an open mind. *The Bureaucrat may wish to examine the following when evaluating the request (this list is non exhaustive): **The events that lead to the final ban **Any attempts to circumvent the ban **The length of time that has passed **Any extenuating circumstances that may have applied at the time of the final ban (Issues in personal life, etc). **The users good acts prior to the ban **Any personal growth the user has done since the ban **Their behavior on other Wikia wikis **The Bureaucrat may temporarily lift wiki bans at their discretion to allow for the user to argue their own case. The user however is expected to not edit any other pages other than their own talk page (or talk pages to those who have posted on theirs), and the discussion page itself; any messages should relate to their own hearing only. Any breach of this may result in the discussion immediately being closed (and resolved in the negative) at the Bureaucrat's discretion. *Bans are only to be reviewed once. *The user may immediately be permabanned if they are involved in all but the most trivial offenses. *Any special rights held by the user will not be reapplied. Deletion * Pages which do not fulfill the content criteria should be deleted. * User pages may be deleted at the request of the user they belong to. Page protection Reasons Most pages should remain unprotected and allow editing by both anonymous and registered users. Protection is generally only applied to: * Critical parts of the site. This includes pages like the main page or widely used templates. * Articles which are frequently targets of vandalism. * Pages which are the "battleground" for an edit war. If a set of editors repeatedly reverts each other's changes, an administrator may protect the page to encourage them to resolve the dispute in a different manner (i.e. by discussion as appropriate). User pages may be protected at the request of the respective user. Duration In general, page protection should only be applied as long as necessary. Especially articles should only be protected for a reasonably short timeframe. Rules for administrators * If an administrator is involved in an editing dispute, they should not use admin abilities or status to solve it. Ask another user or admin to mediate. * Administrators are allowed to undo each other's administrative actions. However, it is expected that the one who reverts an action explains the reason for the revert. In addition, if the admin whose action was undone disagrees with the revert, they should contact the reverter and discuss instead of simply reverting the revert. If consensus cannot be reached, a third admin should be asked to mediate.